Realization
by SparrowEyes
Summary: He holds his breath, because he figures, Sakura couldn’t have a life with him, but she gave him a life. She gave him his daughter. And he realizes that that’s enough for him.SasuSaku R&R.


Hey guys! I'm back. So I had time in my hands, and I really needed to get some stress out so I decided to write a story.

It's kinda like Pretend. But much better in my point of view.

So tell me what you think and review!

Happy reading!

Standard Disclaimer:If I owned Naruto.I would make Sasuke marry Sakura and make them have 10 kids. And then I would burn Karin and make her go through hell

xD

* * *

_It's really easy...to break a heart. _

-

-

-

Saying you like someone is not that hard. Saying you hate someone is not hard. Saying these two things and meaning it might be hard.

Because all this pink haired Nin can see is the love of her life smiling at someone who's not her. Someone that she wants to be, someone she hoped to be.

But things don't go the way things are planned. She loved him. He knew it. But they couldn't be together. It's very easy; she was a simple plain girl, while he was the top notch at everything.

_Because she was not good enough for him..._

-

-

-

It was very easy for him to deceive anyone. He deceived his best friend by saying that he didn't care for him (that was a lie and they both knew it). He deceived his mentor by saying that he didn't care for the team (that was definitely a lie and everyone knew that.) And he deceived everyone by saying he didn't want her.

See, he was not just another man. No, he was the last of his kind. He was gorgeous, skillfull, rich and damn good at everything. He was an Uchiha, and he was Sasuke, and an Avenger gives into something.

So if Sakura wanted love, he couldn't give it to her because, he really wanted to, because any man would, but he couldn't because she would only get hurt in the end.

_Maybe in another life he could be together with her…_

-

-

-

She knew that, her love would always be hard from the beginning. But seeing him smile at their daughter (a mix of her and him) is worth it. It's the fact that, he's married and that she isn't part of his life anymore.

Because of Sasuke was married to Sakura, a lot of things would have been great. But he got married to another girl, who was beautiful and they were happy.

Because when Sakura left Kohana and left there daughter behind, she wanted him to remember that they did have something, and it could have worked.

_She really wanted to be part of their lives but she knew she couldn't…_

-

-

-

He loved his daughter enough to know that, she was the last thing that Sakura left behind. She left, and he knew she was still alive (even though no one else wanted too.) But he had a wife, and he tried to love her, but couldn't.

_Flashback_

"_Sasu-chan, do you really think that we could have had a happy life if your clan didn't want you to marry Yuri?" Sakura said. They were laying in each others arms, after making love again. She loved him and he loved her too, but knew he couldn't._

"_Hn, I think we could have. If I was a different person, then yes we could have. But right now, I don't want to talk about that. I'm tired. Go to sleep". And the conversation ended there. But Sasuke knew that he could have declined his clans wish, but he didn't because it was their last wish._

_Because he was falling for Sakura, and he had to ignore that feeling. Because he would never marry her and would never have a life with her._

_End of Flashback._

_-_

Damn it. He should have told her he loved her...Before it was too late.

* * *

And after that, after getting married, after having sex with another woman, after everything, Sakura left. Because she couldn't live in Kohana. Because she couldn't see him with another woman.

And here she is, under a cherry blossom tree, bleeding and taking in her last breaths. Wishing that she could have been the woman Sasuke married, wishing she could be with her daughter, wishing that she could have had the life she wanted.

But life is never easy and it's never fair. She never did complain about what life gave her. Because she did have time with Sasuke and she gave him a child and she became a lover and a mother even if it was for a short period of time.

Because Sakura, knows that she could never have had the life she wanted. Because when she took this mission, this mission to kill Kabuto, which she successfully completed she knew that she would end up dieing. And she breathed her last breath and all she though of was of what could have been.

-

-

-

And here he is standing under a cherry blossom tree, her namesake, and their daughter right next to him at the young age of 5, both looking of the grave of the woman who they both love so much. Although he would never admit it.

Because he has a wife, and he is happy, somewhat, because she gave him everything he could ever wanted. But as he looks down at Sakura's grave, Sasuke knows that Sakura could have given him what he really wanted. And that is them together. But that would never happen.

And he sees his daughter end her prayer, she smiles at him, that smile, her mother's smile. He holds his breath, because he figures, Sakura couldn't have a life with him, but she gave him a life. She gave him his daughter. And he realizes that that's enough for him

Because, it's Sakura's blood running in her body, and he finally sees that maybe one day, somehow they will meet again.

And he knows that in the next life they will be together. He'll make sure of it.

_Sasuke-kun I love you…._

_I love you too Sakura….._

**Owari**

* * *

So..What did you guys think? I really don't know why but I though it was okay. But i Just love writing, angst for some reason. 

O and this is dedicated to annabanna xD because I love her super MUCHOO.

Anyways Review and tell me what you think?

PLEASE

with a shirtless Sasuke on top.

BTW whose dieing to see the next Naruto chapter?

Tell me what you think

Ja Ne

-Tishnniiii


End file.
